


another one of those voltron groupchats

by mochabean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: voltron groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochabean/pseuds/mochabean
Summary: gay boy- keithoceanman- lancesunshine boy- hunklightning holt- mattfucking rat- pidgeprincess- allurarock- shayspace daddy- shiroyoohoo- svenloturd- lotortrump- zarkon





	1. the fucking beginning

**Author's Note:**

> it's all a joke

oceanman has created voltron gc  
oceanman added gayboy, sunshine boy, fucking rat, princess, space daddy

oceanman: sup nerds

fucking rat: why is my username fucking rat

oceanman: cause i made it..........

space daddy: that's not nice, lance

gay boy: i was listening to mcr and interrupted because this stupid shit

fucking rat: fucking emo

princess: hello paladins

oceanman: finally someone to make this gc thrive

princess: shut the fuck up lonce

gay boy: lonce

fucking rat: lonce 

sunshine boy: lonce 

oceanman: lonce 

princess: all of u can suck on a spoon

oceanman: been there done that

space daddy: what

oceanman: what

fucking pidge: i'm killing myself

gay boy: me too

sunshine boy: why are u all so suicidal be happy!

gay boy: how

sunshine boy: i can't save him......he's in too deep

space daddy: he's been suicidal since he was born

gay boy: how would u know u left like my parents

oceanman: .......

fucking rat: ........

space daddy: i'm sorry 

gay boy: nope fuck u

gay boy has left the chat

fucking rat: well then 

fucking rat sent a video

oceanman: you don't deserve life..........

fucking rat: shit, i know


	2. .........

gay boy: the moon landing was faked 

oceanman: good morning to u too 

gay boy: i never said good morning tho........

oceanman: i'm-

fucking rat: sup gay bitches

oceanman: i'm actually bi

gay boy: i'M aCtUAllY Bi

space daddy: i was gonna say something but i don't want to anymore 

sunshine boy: same

princess: oh wow

princess: i need to catch up on earth culture 

fucking rat: pls don't 

gay boy: i'm gay

space daddy: we can tell by the way you look at lance

oceanman: oh ;))))

gay boy: no......just no

oceanman: oh :(((

oceanman: but keef i love you :(

gay boy: sorry lance

fucking rat: oh shit

princess: damn

space daddy: nothing to see here folks

oceanman: .........

gay boy & space daddy

gay boy changed chat name to 'broganes'

space daddy: keef we know u wanna suck lance's dicc but u have to tell him u like him first

gay boy: stfu shiro u don't understand me

space daddy: yes i do

gay boy: no u don't 

space daddy: u need to tell lance u like him

gay boy: i don't 

space daddy: ........

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
